I Can Take Her If I Want To
by Jaclina
Summary: Recent passionate events between Sookie and Eric have led to the demise of her relationship with Bill. But can Sookie really consider the Vampire Viking boyfriend material? *LEMONS!*
1. Chapter 1

ONLY FOR SOOKIE- A TRUE BLOOD BILL V. ERIC FANFIC

Something's always new with Sookie Stackhouse. Eric Northman, the intriguing thousand-year old Swedish vampire, recently deceived Sookie into drinking his blood so that he would have a connection to her always. Sookie's boyfriend Bill is furious. Usually a Southern gentlemen, this vampire has waited two centuries to find the love he's found with Sookie, and he doens't plan on giving her up that easily. But with dreams of passionate happenings between she and Eric plaguing her at night, will she give up her love for Bill to have a, dare I say it, _taste_ of Eric once more?

CHAPTER ONE:

Eric's long, defined arms lifted me onto the his desk, his cold hands cupping my plump bottom as he did so. I could feel the desire for him all throghout my body, even in my fingers as I jerked the zipper of his tight black jeans. He stepped back slightly, and looked down at me from his tall frame, his blue eyes smoldering and a smile tugging at his perfect lips.

"Sookie, I will have you now," Eric said so matter-of-factly. His confidence used to be annoying and audacious to me, but now that Eric Northman had managed to trick me into drinking his blood, I had a consequent immense sexual attraction to him. But it didn't matter how it got there. Nothing mattered but that it was present and strong beyond words. I managed to say two words.

"Take me."

Eric smiled, brilliant white fans exposed, then began unbuttoning his shirt before throwing it over his shoulder. He took a step toward me, barely put his lips on mine and I inhaled, taking in a scent so yummy it made my toes curl. My mouth lunged into his, tasting the mild sweetness of his mouth and tongue which rubbed against mine as his hands slid down my back removing my pretty white sundress. He kissed my chest, then cupped my nipple in his mouth and softly sucked. I let out a whimper and mumbled his name. Eric's blonde messy head traveled down my stomach, planting kisses until he reached my thighs. He pushed my legs upward and parted them slightly, and began making faint little kisses on the lips of my vagina. He ran his tongue in circles across my clit and I began to pant, my legs shaking as I called out his name once more. I could no longer take the desire of needing him imside of me, and I sat slightly upward, wrapped my leg around his lower back and pulled him toward me, to where we were face to face. I could nearly see my own reflection in the brilliant sparkle of his fangs.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, you have deceived me," he murmored.

"W-what?" I could barely speak.

"It turns out, you're not so sweet," he said with a sexy smile. And with that, he thrust himself into me, filling me completely and making me gasp. His breath was cool on my face and he leaned in close enough so that our lips could meet. With another deeply penetrating thrust his mouth traveled down to my neck as I felt the points of sharp fangs dragging ever so lightly on my skin.

"May I?" he asked, as if I would have denied.

"Yes."

His fangs sank into my neck, drinking the warm blood pouring from the penetration. As he did this he thrust in and out of me, hard and completely satisfactorilly, and I had no choice but to scream the name of my delicious Swede, "Oh! Eric! Eric! Eric!"

I took in a gasp and shot straight up in the bed of mine and Bill's hotel room, my heart racing and body sweating from the dream I'd just had. I ran a hand through my honey-colored hair and pulled the sheet up to cover naked body. This was getting ridiculous, having sexual dreams about Eric for the past three nights. Bill had said I might develop an attraction to him, but I never believed it would be this severe.

"Sookie." Bill said in only a way William Compton can say my name (and he does so roughly 50 times a day).

Startled, I looked to find him. He was sitting in a chair facing the bed with his long legs crossed properly.

"Yes, Bill?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor, darling?" He rose and I noticed he was dressed very handsomely in a black suit, gray button up shirt and black tie.

"Of course...?"

"Never make me wake up to hear the voice of the woman I love calling out another vampire's name in ectasy." His face was so stern.

"I...It was a dream, Bill, I'm sorry."

He nodded only once and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I pleaded.

"Breakfast," he said firmly and slammed the door.

Great. Bill left me alone in a hotel room, the only person I know is a vampire whose sexual tension I can feel through the concrete walls of this building. Please let nothing happen tonight. Or at least let it happen and get it over with.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO:**

I decided to clear my head and step outside the back of the hotel to get some fresh air. It was humid outside, the sky so black it was nearly purple. The fabric of my silk robe was cool on my body as the wind blew. But something didn't feel right. There was something malicious in the darkness. I heard a rustling and before I knew it, the face of a vampire was a mere inch from mine, and not in a good way.

Her long straight hair, black as coal, blew in the wind as she hissed at me, a wild look in her eye.

"I thought I smelled breakfast," she said in a Japanese accent. She would have been beautiful, that is if her intentions weren't to drink my blood.

She then slammed my head into the brick wall of the building, causing blood to pour from my temple.

"Mmmm, I love sweets," said the female.

I would have been breathing rapidly, but I stood there like a deer in the headlights, paralyzed as she leaned in toward me. I heard the click of her fangs exposing themselves just before I saw a flash of something headed toward me with uncanny speed. Before I knew it, the female vampire was against the wall, nearly six feet off the ground, a hand on her throat and a face with fangs piercing close to hers.

"Natsumi," said Eric's provocative voice. "This human is not food."

Finally, I was able to breathe and I knew I was safe and sound with Eric Northman at my side.

Natsumi spoke with a gurgling sound. "My apologies Eric."

He removed his hand from her throat and she fell hard to the ground with a dull thud.

"Go to your master," Eric commanded.

Natsumi, who was about to have me for breakfast, disappeared in a flash into the darkness.

My eyes were like magnets to Eric's body and I scanned him. He was wearing a typical black tank top, adorned by a simple silver necklace, along with fitted black jeans that showed _all_ of him when he stood a certain way, and very expensive-looking shiny leather boots.

Eric took a step toward me, cautious, and spoke. "Are you well, Sookie?"

"Uhm," I stuttered. God, he smelled so inviting and was nearly a foot taller than me, towering over my small frame and looking downward at me with those pure, oceanic blye eyes. "I-I-I think so." I rubbed my temple at the wound.

"Let's clean you up."

Eric's hotel room was very much like him, simple, chic, dark, and mysteriously inviting with its modern furniture and sleek design in materials of black leather, hard, cold steel, and soft gray accents.

"Sit," he said and pointed to the large bed covered in a very soft, downy-like black blanket.

I sat and bit my lip as he strutted to the bathroom, retrieved a washcloth and a bottle of peroxide. Wait, why does he have peroxide? He's a vampire, for Christ's sake!

"It came in the emergency kit," Eric with a wink of his blue eye as he knelt before me. He poured a bit of the peroxide onto the washcloth and prepared to place it on my head. "I understand this is irritating to some humans."

His kneeling leg was between mine as his other leg rested against the outside of my thigh. I shifted and then felt his ample member against my leg and embarrassingly let out a gasp. I figured he would be substantially large, but I didn't expect him to be _that_ big.

I knew he was looking at me, probably insanely sexily with that Viking smirk only Eric Northman can pull off, but I couldn't even open my eyes to look at him. The tension in the air was thicker, sweeter, and more inviting that warm molasses. I decided that I had to open my eyes sometime, and when I did, I found that he looked rather uneasy.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I asked, my blonde hair shifting as I spoke.

His eyes met mine. "You must understand that blood such as appetizing as yours can be very distracting for a vampire such as myself."

I had to stop this from happening. I knew, I just _knew_ what would happen if I played this game with him and I could absolutely _not_ let it happen. It would destroy my relationship with Bill. Therefore, I did what I do best. I snapped out.

"Well excuse me, Eric Northman, but I don't understand. Certainly, drinking _your_blood wasn't very appetizing when you manipulated me into drinking it!"

He leaned closer, a mere three or four inches from me now. "I do what's necessary to get what I want."

I scoffed, but then felt complimented that he would go to such a length to...have me.

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or outraged," I said, almost in a whisper.

"Unlike your vampire Bill Compton, I understand it's not my place to tell you how to feel," Eric said.

I shook my head. "You manipulated me!"

The blond vampire moved in even closer, his perfect pouty lips so close to mine that if I inhaled they would have touched.

"The only person here doing any manipulation is you, upon yourself, Sookie."

Every pulse in my body began to beat like a tight drum head, bum bum bum. Between my legs I felt a deep, ravaging hunger for him and I knew then, it was all happening. But come what may.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Then say nothing," Eric said in a voice like honey.

Eric's hands began to move down my back delicately, discovering the curve of my bottom. I realized that I hadn't fully exhaled, and when I did so, my top lip lightly grazed his neck and I let out a hot, nervous breath. Eric made a pleased sound, a sexy, "Mmm", and gave my lower back a bit of pressure, which caused my body to lean into his, my breasts flattened against the lower part of his well-defined chest. Keeping my right hand on the back of his nick, I slid my fingertip down his chest. His jeans were so low that his destinct hip bones were visible, and I traced one with my left index finger. One of Eric's hands was underneath the back of my nightie, and the other was traveling up the back of my robe, his cool hands electrocuting my bare derriere.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide and meeting his. He bit the corner of his lip and squeezed my ass with intensity. We were pelvis to pelvis, and I could feel him and it became clear that he was hard and ready. I moved forward and closed my eyes, prepared for a kiss. His mouth met mine, and I took his lower lip between mine softly. My mouth seemed to be more willing than my mine, and accepted his gladly. Despite the fact that the only thing he drinks is blood, Eric's mouth was nothing but sugary, sugary, sweet and gentle. He lifted me up, my legs wrapped around him, as he sucked on my neck in kisses. He laid my body down on the bed and I slid my robe and nightie off. A little grunt came from his lips after I squeezed his package and unbuckled his belt. He peeled his jeans and underwear off, and that long, hard, Viking was exposed. Eric's mouth deposited wet kisses up my stomach, and toward my neck, just as I heard his fangs click out. They skimmed my neck and I let out a moan.

To my surprise, instead, he looked me in the eyes and smirked. Dear God, please don't let him be teasing me because I can't take much more. He took his thumb and swiped it across my temple, which was still bleeding a bit, then took his thumb in his mouth and tasted.

"Mmmmmmm," he liked his lips seductively. "Much better than I could have ever anticipated."

"Eric, " I groaned.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

"As promised," Eric said before thrusting into me, hard, warm, and pulsating inside of me.

A scream rose from my throat, one of a bit of pain but a _lot_ of pleasure.

He grinded inside of me, moving his muscular body that looked like it was carved out of marble in a way I had never experienced before. As if it could have gotten any better, he inserted his thumb into me and caressed my yearning clit.

"Oh God, yes!" I cried.

Eric grunted deeply. "Sookie, you are absolutely delicious."

I pressed my body unyeildingly into his, my vagina damp and contracting.

"I want more," he demanded.

With that, I tilted my head to the side and offered my neck to him.

"Not there," he said. Within a nanosecond, his head was between my legs, his tongue licking my moist folds and clit so slowly it was almost unbearable. I felt as though I was about to orgasm when his fangs penetrated the artery in my groin. As he drank my warm blood, flushing out rapidly, he kept his fingers inside me, rubbing slowly and perfectly. Eric made little pleased grunts as I moaned and groaned and panted his name. I'm not sure if it was because I was loosing blood, or if it was because the magic he was working with his fingers was making me dizzy, but I began to feel woozy a few minutes later.

"E-e-e-ric, I'm li-li.." I could barely speak.

He looked at me, redness glistening on his lips, and nodded.

"More, give me more," I managed to moan.

He flipped me over in a flash, and inserted himself into my wetness from behind. This position was still slow and titillating, but much more forceful. With each powerful and filling thrust, Eric sent my body nearly a foot forward, he therefore had to grab onto my hips as I shouted in pleasure. I turned around, and decided it was time to take things slow to the finish. I shoved Eric's tall frame onto the bed and he rested his head on the black leather headboard as I crawled on top of him. I hopped on his still rock-solid cock and rode him, face to face, my mouth panting on his. His hands ran through my soft hair, and mine did the same to his. I placed my hand on the back of his head, his blond hair softer than Egyptian cotton.

"Uh!" I knew I was about to come, as did he with a devilish but sexy smirk on his lips.

"There Sookie, come for me," he breathed onto my mouth.

I could feel myself coming like a tidal wave about to hit the sand on a hot beach.

"Oh Eric!" I said as I finally came more intensely that I ever had before. I felt him come inside me as well, filling me with his eruption delightfully.

His large hand cupped the back of my head, and he kissed me long and hard as we both came, his tongue toying with mine. I took his lower lip between mine and bit down softly as I moaned his name softly once more. It was so sickeningly sexual and comfortable and perfect for he and I to be where we were right now. I didn't want him to ever take himself out of me. We lay there a few moments, exhausted from our passionate love making, before we finally began speaking.

"My God, you were...you were just so fantastic," I said like a schoolgirl.

Eric's cool hand brushed a section of hair from my face and he smiled a warm and delightful smile I'd never seen him form before. He looked like an angel lying beneath me against the black sheets, lit up dimly by the moonlight, brilliant blue eyes sparkling.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I believe it to be the truth that there is something truly remarkable about you," he said in perfect pillow-talk manner.

"Oh Eric, I love this sweet side of you. It's so much more pleasant and sexier than your dark side. Okay, well, all of your sides are sexy!"

Eric chuckled. "But in seriousness, you are very special to me Sookie. Do you understand?"

"I think I do," I said with a slight smile and a nod before I leaned in to kiss him.

Just before our lips met, Eric's hotel room door swung open in a fury and before I knew it, Bill had thrown me across the room and was knelt above Eric on the bed. Bill had broken the sharp leg of the endtable off and had it directly positioned at Eric's heart. There was a mad, wild, ravenous look on his face, like he was some sort of animal.

"My friend Bill Compton," Eric said, seemingly unintimidated. "I would suggest you remember your place beneath me and kindly leave my room, and take your little stake with you."

"Bill! Bill, don't!" I shouted.

Bill's eyes met mine for the first time. Instantly, I was paigned. I felt as though my heart had just exploded inside of my chest, like I was completely dead inside, when I saw how sad he looked. Sad isn't even the word. I don't even think there _is_ a word that can describe how guilty I felt when I saw Bill's face, so lost, so hurt, filled with such pain that he could burst. Bill's eyes, which were once so crystalline and blue and lit with happiness, were now flooded by tears of blood that ran down his face.

"You and I are far from friends, Eric," Bill said in his Southern drawl, now choked by tears. "You have taken the only thing that matters in this world from me. I care not of any rules you've established."

"Bill, the killing of a vampire, especially of one of my standards, is punishable by worse things than death and you know it," Eric said sternly.

"Bill!" I shouted again. "Bill, please. Don't. Just-just come here. And Eric, don't try anything fancy, you just sit right where you are," I said, trying to work things out. In my utter shock, Bill stepped back from Eric, though the stake was still clutched in his hand. I held my hand out for Bill, who stepped slowly toward me, a blankness on his face like I'd never seen before. Eric, with one eyebrow raised, watched Bill walk toward me and finally take my hand.

Bill's hand caressed my face and I stared at him, knowing I loved him deeply...but not knowing what to do about it. Bill pulled me toward him in an air-tight hug. He was cold, yet soft and familiar. I then heard a growl come from Bill's mouth.

"Sookie," he thundered. "You smell like him."

I noticed that Eric bent his head down.

"He is within you now, even more so," Bill continued, now more blood forming in his eyes and trickling down in tear drops. "Your hair that once smelled like sunflowers in July now smells like him... And, and your breath isn't the same. Sookie, you made love to him." Bill shook his head and I wiped the blood from his face that looked paler than usual, though still beautiful. "Why?" he asked in a whimper. "Why??" he demanded more sternly. "Sookie, WHY?" he roared ear-burstingly.

And the truth is, I don't have an answer. I don't know why, other than simply because. But now I'm left lost. What to do?? I have no idea where to turn, nor what tomorrow, or even the next five minutes will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

Two vampires peered at me through blue eyes, one's filled with frustration, the other with sadness. I was so focused on the trouble I had stirred up that I hadn't yet realized the throbbing pain in my pink finger, which was crooked and faintly purple.

"You've broken her pinky Bill," Eric said. Before I could look up to say that I would be fine, Bill's voice boomed.

"And she has broken my heart." He turned and began walking toward the door. "Goodbye Sookie." I watched Bill walk away, seemingly so broken. Guilt plagued me, flooded me and I couldn't even look up to see him close the door behind him.

Moments later, Eric was in front of me, looking down at me with concern. He took my hand with the broken pinky and examined it.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quietly.

"Uhm, yes, a little," I replied.

Eric's fangs clicked outward and he pierced his wrist, and offered the bleeding appendage to me.

"Drink," he instructed.

I hesitated. Though I enjoyed out time together, quite thouroughly, I understood it wouldn't have happened had I not drank his blood days before. If I wanted to continue this....relationship, and I think I did, I wanted it to be only by my clear choice.

"Sookie, I know what you're thinking. But to heal your broken finger will only require you to drink a little of my blood," he said with frustation.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing a doctor can't fix..." I trailed off.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Eric, we both know I wouldn't be standing here in your hotel room naked, after just having sex with you, if I hadn't have drank your blood."

"Correct," he inched closer to me. "But what's done is done," he said with an adorable grin that made me want to jump him right then and there.

"I-I know, but...but...God, this is exactly what I'm talking about. I feel like I have zero control!" I exclaimed.

Eric placed a hand on the small of my bare back and pulled me closer to him, kissing my neck softly.

"Mmm, I love it when you have zero control," he kissed my collarbone. "It means I can do-" Eric pushed me down onto the ground and kissed my lower stomach, then continued speaking, "whatever," he kissed my thigh, "I..", he kissed my other thigh, "want."

Oh, God. I had to interrupt while I could still speak without my speech being interrupted by, "Ohh!"s and "Uhh!"s.

"Wait wait wait," I interrupted. "Can...could you, uhm, call a doctor?"

Eric's blond head raised from between my legs. "Now?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, now."

*****************************************************************************

At three in the morning, about an hour after Eric had made the call, a six-foot tall woman with blonde hair down her breasts arrived at Eric's hotel room, carrying a briefcase.

"Signe," Eric greeted her. "Sookie has broken her finger under circumstances I won't get in to. Make her well," Eric said.

I stared at the beautiful woman, who had a particular beauty about her that made me understand was not human. She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"This is what you called me for, Eric?" she asked in a Swedish accent.

"It is," he replied.

The way she looked at him, I could tell that they had been sexual before. Which wasn't a surprise, I mean, he is Eric Northman. Still, I saw no reason to be polite.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I said with a fake smile and stuck my good hand out for her to shake.

"Dr. Signe Olsson," she said, her voice as cold, hard, and smooth as butter.

"So..there are vampire doctors?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

She opened her briefcase and Eric sat in a leather chair, making a call to Fangtasia about business.

"I was the first female doctor to earn a degree from Sweden, before my days as a vampire," she said unwrapping a cast-like gauze and taking out a small brace.

"Is that right? That's really interesting-"

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" she asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" What a rude bitch.

She rolled her eyes and placed my finger in the brace then carefully wrapped the cloth around it.

"Not long, right?"

"Frankly I don't think that's any of your business, you nosey bitch," I raised my voice.

"Ha!" she finished preparing the brace. "Sweetie, I'm just trying to help you out. He may be a thousand years old, but Eric's like a child when it comes to women. He throws them away like outdated toys."

"Well, just because he did that to you doesn't mean he'll treat me that way. I think you're just a woman scorned, Dr. Olsson."

She closed her briefcase and stood on her shiny black kitten heels. "Leave it on for at least a week," she said walking away. She turned her head, her blonde hair sweeping in the air. "And Sookie?"

"Yes," I said with my eyebrows raised.

"See you in the trash."

Eric stepped toward us, done with his businesss call.

"All better?" he asked me.

"Just fine," I said, eyeing Signe.

Signe traced a finger across Eric's belt buckle. "Call me anytime...for anything."

His face wasn't amused. "Goodnight, Signe."

He slammed the door as she left.

"Who the hell was that, Eric?" I demanded.

"Oh, is that jealousy I detect?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe..."

"Don't worry, Sookie. I'm yours," he said, unzipping the back of my dress.

I liked the sound of that.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, kissing the middle of his chest as he stood before me.

"Certainly."

"Well, seeing as I only have one working hand...would you mind helping me take a bath?"

That sexy grin came to his face again and he picked me up in a flash, my legs wrapping around him as he carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the bathroom counter, ran the bathwater in a tub that could have easily held six people, then raced back toward me and kissed me hard, his perfect lips taking mine. He slid my dress down and deposited kisses all over my body, making me shake already.

He stepped back, unbuttoned his navy blue dress shirt, and unbuttoned his back fitted pants. I slid off the counter, knelt down and unzipped them, then slid his underwear down. He stepped out of his clothes, revealing his massiveness. I looked up at him and he was smiling develishly and sexy as ever, then I took him in my mouth, causing him to moan as he slid back and forth in and out of my mouth.

Eric lifted me up in his long, strong arms and sat me down gently in the warm water of the bathtub. His fingers went into me, rubbing perfectly on my clit as his mouth met mine and I tasted the sweetness of his mouth, his tongue rubbing against mine, our kiss as wet as the area between my legs, which now begged for all of him.

As if he read my mind, Eric inserted the head of his penis into me, teasing me. I hated it when he teased me. It was fucking unbearable.

I let out a little groan and thrust my pelvis toward him.

"Oh, you want more?" he asked...sexy sarcasm.

"I want all of you, Eric, " I pleaded.

His lips met mine again, and he thrust all of himself into me slowly but surely. With every penetrating, throbbing thrust, the warm water flowed across our bodies and I let out a pleasurable cry. Eric's muscular body glistened with water, his beautiful blond hair dripping. I flipped my body over for him to give it to me from behind. The hard edge of the bathtub put pressure against my ribs. The few seconds of not having him inside of me was hell, but it soon ceased when he penetrated me once again, deeply. His hands caressed my back as his cock slammed in and out of me with massive force, over and over. He then tugged my hair, causing his dick to go even deeper inside of me. His hands found my breasts and he squeezed them gently. I knew I was going to come soon, and I was nearly exhausted. His fingers circled around my nipples and he pinched them lightly, making me moan as I came hard. I panted, trying to catch my breath as his warm cock continued to thrust in and out of me. He turned me around to where we were face to face, and he kissed me as he came. I felt the wet force fill my throbbing cunt and he let out a hot moan into my mouth, then bit my lower lip lightly. Still inside of me, his fangs dove into my neck and penetrated the skin. His lips pursed around the wound and his tongue tickled me as he fed for a few minutes. I felt as if my legs were numb, the orgasm I had was so intense. Eric finally spoke.

"You were fantastic."

"Ha, then there's not a word for what you were," I replied.

"And you taste fantastic, your blood..and in other mentionable areas"

"Well thank you....but uhm, seriously. I'm exhausted. I don't think I can walk," I said, almost embarassed.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, flashing those pearly fangs. He lifted me out of the tub and dried me off with a soft white towel, did the same to himself, and carried me into the main room of the hotel, lying me gently on the bed. Eric pushed a button on a remote and a black material came down over the windows, so that no sunlight could enter the room.

He then lay next to me, spooing me and kissing the side of my head.

"Sweet dreams, Sookie," he whispered.

And then I drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep, hopeful that tomorrow would be just as eventful as today.


	4. Chapter 4

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_NOTE:_ _This series will not follow exactly the plot line of the novels/television show. Thanks again for all the great reviews! -JACLINA 3_**

************************************************************************************************************

**PART FOUR**

I woke up that evening to an ear-shattering ringing of my cell phone that lay on the nightstand in Eric's hotel room. I brushed my blonde hair out of my face and opened my sleepy eyes to see a three-letter word appearing on my cell: Sam.

"What on Earth do you want Sam Merlotte?" I asked, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"I _want_ my waitresses to show up to work when there s'posed to, Sook," he said, only half-angry with me.

I gasped. Shit. It was 7pm on a Friday night and I, along with the rest of the regulars at Merlotte's, was supposed to be at work. I couldn't even think of a good excuse. _Oh, right, Sam, I knew I was supposed to be at work but I've been having tremendous sex with Eric Northman for the past 36 or so hours and busting my ass for piss-poor tips is the last thing on my mind. _

Speaking of Eric, where the hell was he?

"Sookie! Are you there?" Sam yelled.

Okay, now he was mad.

"Yes, Sam! Look I'm real sorry but I'm gonna be a little late. I'll be there around nine, all right?"

"No, no-" Sam began before I interrupted him.

"Okay Sam! See ya!" I said in my sweet-as-pie voice before I clicked my phone together, tossed it on the bed, and slid into my white sundress, the only outfit I'd had on since my rendevous with Eric. I went to the bathroom to put my hair up and saw a piece of Fangtasia stationairy resting on the countertop. In fine, elegant, all capital letters, it read:

_"Sookie-  
Work. Call later.  
-Eric"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought about Eric from the drive from Shreveport to Bon Temps. I thought about his cool, succulent kisses as I walked into my house. I thought about his strong arms wrapped around me as we made love as I undressed for a quick shower. Then, during the shower I thought about how he made me come so intenseley that I couldn't even walk when we made love in the bath tub. Everywhich way, I thought of Eric Northman.

Even as I stolled into Merlotte's I couldn't help but remember not only the sex we had, but the sweet gestures he'd made to me. I never thought he'd turn out to be so...human.

"Sookie! Where have you been, we are swamped!" Arlene said carrying a tray with a few orders of cheeseburgers and fries on it.

"Arlene please don't give me that crap today. I've worked here for years and I've never once been late." I said walking to the employee's office, looking for a pair of waitress shorts since none of mine were clean. Since she and I were about the same size, I dug through Arlene's stuff and snatched out a pair of hers. I was stepping out of my denim shorts when Lafayette entered.

"Lafayette!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, baby girl, you know damn good and well I ain't interested in what you got to offer between your pretty little legs," he said as he took off his apron.

I giggled at his comment and began to unbutton the shorts.

"Uh, hold up," Lafayette said pointing at the bite marks Eric had left on my legs. "Ohh, maybe I _am_ interested in what's 'tween yo' legs. Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton's gonna drink you dry befo' you knows it."

I shook my head and slid into the shorts. "Bill Compton won't be touching me at all, not after the way he acts."

"...'Scuse me? That mark is new, Miss Sookie," Lafayette said, pausing from applying his lipstick.

I shrugged but couldn't help but smile. I headed for the door but Lafayette stepped in front of me.

"You look like you got somethin' to say, baby. Spill." He narrowed his gaze.

"All right Lafayette, but promise me you won't tell anybody. Especially Tara. And especially Sam. Especially _everyone_!" I said.

"Mmmkay, mmkay, miss thang," Lafayette said putting his coffee cup of vodka to his mouth.

"The mark's not from Bill, it's from Eric," I said beaming.

Lafayette spat out the vodka, liquid spewing everywhere. "Eric Northman!? Crazy, but sexy as hell, vampire that pretty much tried to _kill_ me?"

"Darling I'd really love to chat more, but I gotta get out there before Sam fires me."

Ugh. I should not have told Lafayette. But, it did feel good to tell someone. And Lafayette would get over it soon, that big diva. I snatched a writing pad and noticed that my brother Jason, his friend Hoyt, and Detective Andy Bellefleur were at my station.

"Heya Sook, whereya been?" Jason asked, reeking of beer.

"Oh, I uh, overslept," I blushed. I did sleep good. Nothing like a sex-filled night with Eric Northman to enduce sleep.

"Hmph. Hoyt, Andy? More beer?" Jason said.

"Yep, keep it comin'" Andy added.

"Can I get some more onion rings?" Hoyt asked with a smile. He was always so polite.

"Sure thing boys," I said with a smile before giving Lafayette the order and trotting up to the bar, instructing Sam to fill another pitcher. As he was filling the pitcher from the draft, Sam from his shaggy brown hair toward the entrance to Merlotte's. Instinctively, I turned my head as well, to see my six-foot-four Viking vampire entering the door wearing dark-washed jeans, a fitted vest covering a long-sleeved shirt made of soft, gray cotton, and leather boots that clicked the ground as he walked toward me.

"Eric, what are you-"

"I left you a note instructing you to call me. You didn't," he said now inches away from me. I looked up at those eyes that reflected the waters of the Nordic sea and got lost in them for a moment.

"Oh, oh! I thought that meant that _you'd_ call later. I know you're busy at work and all..."I stopped speaking because Eric's hand was now on the small of my back, applying such a sexually dominant pressure I could feel the heat searing through the fabric of my t-shirt.

Thoughts of the bar-goers began to buzz in my mind like a nest of angry bees, so hateful with their words.

_"Aw, hell! Another God damn vampire my sister's sleepin' with. You gotta be kiddin' me!"_ Thought Jason.

_"My word, Sookie, that is danger just waitin' to happen."_ Was what Arlene had to say.

_"Mmm! That boy is lookin' fine as ever tonight! Crazy ass muthafucka.."_ exclaimed Lafayette.

_"Jesus Christ, Sook, what'd you go and get yourself into now?"_ Sam worried.

I shook my head at the thoughts and Eric's large, cold hand caressed my face.

"Ah. Forgive me for the confusion I've caused....I need to speak with you...privately," he said with a devlish grin on his face.

I nodded. "All y'all get back to your food and outta my business, please!" I raised my eyebrows at all of Merlotte's that was staring at me.

Eric followed me into the employee's room where I shut and locked the door behind him. As soon as I turned around, Eric's mouth was devouring mine instensely, his hands leaving cool tracks up the back of my shirt and underneath my shorts. I bit his lower lip in our heated kiss and he released a sexy grunt.

"It's been too long," Eric said, flashing ivory fangs against his pale, almost red lips.

"Mmmm," I said as he covered my neck in tender kisses and cupped my breasts in his hands. "It's only been like twelve hours," I chuckled.

"Twelve hours too long," he said unbuttoning my shorts then taking them and my white panties off, lowering his tall frame to the ground, where he was on his knees. His hands captured my bare bottom and he squeezed, then pulled my wet parting toward him.

"Oh, God, Eric, I really don't think I oughtta be doin' this at work..." I said.

But he was having none of it. His cool, slippery tongue licked my aching cunt like it was an ice cream cone, making soft, immensley erotic patterns that made me moan in between uncontrollable pants. His fangs, which he had to be careful about when he did this, applied a tiny bit of pressure on the lips of my vagina. Eric continued to nibble between my legs, and I clasped my mouth shut, realizing I was surely being loud. His long, muscular arm reached out so that his hand could gently squeeze my perky breasts, his icy fingers making circles around my hardened nipples. Just as I was about to relieve the huge, orgasmic flood, the door swung open and there stood Sam Merlotte, looking horrified.

"SOOKIE!" He screamed.

Eric's head popped up and he glared at Sam, fangs exposed. "Go," he said to him, then, to my complete and utter shock, continued his oral explorating of my vagina.

"Uh! E-Eric, ssstop for a sssecond..." I panted.

Sam looked more angry than I had ever seen him look before, even when I was with Bill. Then again, Bill and I never fucked at his place of business. Sam snatched Eric's arm hard, attempting to drag him away from me.

Before you can cound to one, Eric had pinned Sam against the wall, his brilliant fangs centimeters away from Sam Merlotte's neck.

"Eric, no!" I exclaimed.

*********************************************************************************************************************

That's it for now, guys. I tried to add more dialogue and introduce some of the great characters on the show. Keep reviewing, I truly appreciate it! Update coming soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**PART FIVE**_

"Get the hell off me!" Sam shrieked in a gurgling manner.

"Eric!" I shouted.

Eric narrowed his gaze. "Sam Merlotte," he said almost growling. "You seem like an intelligent being for your species. I presumed you would no better than to attempt to harm a vampire." He tightened his grip on the collar of Sam's plaid shirt.

"Eric Northman, you let go of him _right_ now!"

To my surprise, Eric reluctantly let go of Sam, though his blue eyes were set dead center on Sam as I slid back into my clothes.

"I can't believe this! You come into my place of business, make a scene and disturb my customers, then fornicate with one of my waitresses in the employee's room. And you!" Sam pointed to me, "God damn Sook, I just _never_ anticipated this from you!"

"Sam, I'm sorry! I..." I didn't even know what to say, how to go about explaining that Eric and I just had the sort of sexual chemistry that didn't know an appropriate time or place. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"You're damn right it won't happen again because your vampire boyfriend...excuse me, your _new_ vampire boyfriend, ain't welcome at my establishment!" Sam shouted.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Agreed. If I were to come here again and you were to behave as you're behaving now, I can't promise to be as civil as I am now."

Sam shook his head and put his hand at the side of his tight-fitting jeans. "I'm not afraid of any threats you make toward me. Don't forget that. Now, leave."

It was like watching a puppy stand up to a lion. Damn, I wish Sam Merlotte had a mute button.

"Sookie, let's go," Eric said taking my hand.

"Huh uh!" Sam said wagging a finger. "You got customers that need tended to, Sookie Stackhouse. You get off at 1:30, like every other damn day."

Eric stepped toward Sam. "There's no need to bark at her, canine. Plus, you now as well as I do that the real source of your frustrations has something to do with me giving Sookie sexual pleasures."

Sam shook his head like he knew what he wanted to say but was hesitant to say it. "I got better shit to do that sit around and argue with the likes of you, bloodsucker," said Sam as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, God.....Eric, I need to get back out there before Sam fires me."

"Ah, Sookie-" Eric started to say before I interrupted him.

"No, Eric, please don't argue with me right now. I've got a lot on my plate and all I wanna do is finish my shift, go home, take a nice bubble bath, and go to sleep," I said.

Eric grinned. "Oh, bubble bath. Shall I join you...once more?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Well...maybe. If you keep up the good behavior."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Eric and I agreed that I would meet him after work at Fangtasia, and we'd go back to my place after he was finished for the night. I strolled out of the employee's room, snatched a notepad for orders, and walked past the kitchen.

"Mmmm-mmm! Sookie Stackhouse! Helen Keller coulda heard all that moanin' and groanin' at a god damn motorcycle ralley!" Lafayette said sauteing a pan of green peppers and onions.

Immediately my face went crimson and I'm sure my brown eyes looked about the size of chocolate truffles. "Oh...my...GOD."

"Ha! Baby girl, I'm just jockin' ya. I heard Mista Sam Merlotte goin' crazy on your big Viking vampire," Lafayette winked.

"Lafayette Reynolds!" I smacked his chest which was adorned by a few gold chains and necklaces. "Do _not_ tease me like that! That is embarrassin'!"

"Chill, sweetness. Ain't nobody heard nothin' cause your crazy ass brother turned that jukebox up so loud I thought my pretty little ears was gon' fall off."

"Why'd he go and do that?" I asked.

"Sookie I don't even try to understand that bitch no more. But I would assume he's a lil upset you sleepin' with Eric Northman."

"Ugh! That's _my_ business!"

"Baby, he jus' worried, that's all...." Lafayette trailed off like he was worried too.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I said and stormed off.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Thankfully, the rest of the night went by quickly and I walked out to my car, exhausted, but dragging my feet to go home, take a shower, and head to Fangtasia. I thought nothing could stress me out more, then I saw Sheriff Deerborn and Andy Bellefleur outside, leaning against their squad car.

"Evenin' Sookie," Bud said and Andy nodded toward my direction. "Have you seen that boyfriend of yours lately?"

"I done told you twice, Bud, she ain't seein' Bill Compton no more. She's with that asshole vampire that runs Fangtasia," Andy said.

"Not that it's your business, but no, we broke up. And why would yall be askin' questions about him anyways?" I asked.

"A girl went missin' from Shreveport a couple days ago. Her parents got worried so they called in a MPR," explained Bud.

"That's a Missing Person's Report," Andy added.

"I know what the hell an MPR is, Andy! What's all this god to do with Bill?"

Sheriff Deerborn reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a picture of a young girl, maybe 20 or 22, with long chocolate brown hair and huge green eyes.

"Name's Caroline Bourg. She's some kind of amateur artist or somethin'. Anyways, her parents said she packed a suitcase and some valuables and ran off. They haven't been able to reach her, she's either ignoring their calls..." Bud trailed off.

"Or she's _dead_," Andy nodded.

"Right. You two are about the dumbest officers of law enforcement I've seen in my entire life. I know Bill Compton, and he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone some girl he doesn't even know," I said getting into my car and slamming the door.

"Sookie...the last number to call her phone was Bill Compton's," Bud said solemly.

I shook my head, put the car in reverse, and sped off.

********************************************************************************************************************

What the hell did Bill have to do with this Caroline Bourg girl? Did he seriously already have a new girlfriend? A human one at that. It was all too much to think about, so I tried my hardest to keep my mind clear as I took a quick shower, slipped into a breezy black dress, dried my hair and applied a little make-up to hide my exhausted face. The drive to Shreveport was luckily shorter than anticipated.

Pam was at the door of Fangtasia and a little devlish smile came to her full lips when she saw me approaching.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I heard you're being a busy little bee."

"Hi Pam. Where's Eric?" I said, ignoring her comment.

She put a hand on the hip of her silver, metallic dress and cocked her head to the side. "In his office."'

I nodded and strolled through the bar, where techno music blasted and vampires and their followers danced or drank (or both). I stopped before I knocked on Eric's office door because, to my surprise, I heard a woman's voice from within. Though muffled, I could make out some of the conversation.

"Eric....bound to happen, darling....Can sense your desire...." said the woman's voice.

"...Inappropriate at this time.....Sookie would be very upset..." said Eric.

Wow, I really should have fucking known. Eric Northman was already making plans to cheat on me and we hadn't been together a week. I pounded loud on the door.

"Come in," Eric said.

I stormed in, hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow at him. There was a woman sitting on the edge of his desk, wearing a white sparkling dress reminicent of the 1940's, with her legs crossed and her hand on Eric's shoulder as he sat behind the desk.

"Hello Sookie," Eric said nonchalantly.

"What's this?" I demanded.

"Sookie, this is Queen Sophie-Ann. We're old friends of sorts."

"So you're the little human that's been stirring up all this trouble," Sophie-Ann said with a smirk. "I'd love to stay and chit chat but I must run. And Eric....think about what I said," she said with a wink. She snapped her fingers at the Latvian man she was with stood and followed her out the door.

"You wanna tell me what that's all about?" I asked.

"Actually, that's a private business matter. Really, you wouldn't be interested," he said.

"Well excuse me Eric Northman, but I _am_ interested in who's trying to sleep with my boyfrie-" I cut myself off.

A smirk came to Eric's face. "Ah, Sookie. No one's trying to sleep with anyone," he said, feeling a strand of my hair between his thumb and index finger. "Well, that's a lie. Because I'm definitely interested in sleeping with you right now..."

Eric placed a sweet kiss on my lips and began running his hands up the back of my dress.

"Wait! Eric, we...we need to talk."

"Mmm, Sookie. I can't help it," he said sexily. "You're make me feel like a diabetic at the dessert buffet. I know I shouldn't have more but _damn_ is it good."

I was flattered but I had to be serious. "I'm serious..."

He eyed me quizically.

"Well, it seems like everytime we, ya know, _do it_, that's all that happens. There's nothin' really...romantic about it or...I...don't know what I'm trying to say...Do...Do you _like_ me, Eric?"

"To tell you the truth, no."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Sookie, of course....I adore you." He planted a sweet kiss on my lips that made me melt like ice cream left out in the hot sun.

I grinned widely. "Then let's do this right. No more havings sex in hotels...or in your office...or at Merlotte's. Especially at Merlotte's. I just want the two of us to have a nice, romantic evening. Ya know, like a couple."

"Whatever you'd like," he said, kissing my cheek.

I noticed that Eric looked quite pale and even more tired than I was.

"Sweetie, you look real pale," I said.

"I skipped dinner," he shrugged, going through some papers on his desk.

"Well, you could...ya know, have some of me..." I said cocking my neck to the side.

"Oh, honey. You made dinner," Eric said as his fangs exposed themselves. He pierced my the skin of my neck and I whimpered a little at first, but as he continuted to feed it became pretty enjoyable, though it doesn't seem like it would be. To tell you the truth, him feeding off me got me all hot and bothered because when he did so, his hands were all over me, caressing my thighs, hips, breasts....other areas.

When he finished, he looked at me, only a little blood on his lips. He wasn't a messy eater. He licked his lips and I brushed a stand of his pretty blonde hair out of the way of those oceanic blue eyes. "Sweetie....how about you take off early tonight?" I asked.

"I think I like that idea," he said. He stood up after he had been leaning against the desk the whole time he was feeding, and offered a hand to me. I accepted, and hopped up. He reached for a tissue and began to blot the bleeding wound from my neck. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Eric asked.

"Oh, excuse me, Eric. Pam didn't tell me you were on your lunchbreak," said the southern drawl.

I gasped a little when I saw that it was Bill, and he had his hand on the small of a woman's back. And that woman was Charlotte Bourg.

**********************************************************************************************************************

HEY READERS! I know this chapter didn't move very fast, but trust me, it will in the next one, I'm just setting things up a bit here! And yes, there will definitely be a steamy scene between Sookie and her Viking in Chapter 6. Keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

xoxo- JACLINA :)


	6. Chapter 6

********************************************************************************************************************

HEY READERS! HAVE FUN AND PLEASE REVIEW :D

********************************************************************************************************************

**_PART SIX_**

Though I saw that Eric was about to speak with intensity, I spoke before he could.

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

Charlotte Bourg cocked her head at me, and her gigantic, beautiful green eyes became even bigger as she concluded that Eric was wiping blood off my neck from the feeding he'd done only moments before they walked in. Bill pulled the girl closer to him, her long brown tousles resting on his chest.

"I was hoping to still catch the Queen. I can see that she's not here, so Charlotte and I will just be on our way then," Bill said with a solemn nod, not looking me in the eye.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Eric said, easily agitated at Bill's presence.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, attempting to be nonchalant. Though I was intent on maintaining my relationship with Eric, I was still hurt that Bill had already found someone new...and that his hand was so low on the small of her back he was practically groping her ass right in front of me. But no. I can _not_ be upset by this.

Charlotte's smile revealed a set of perfect teeth surrounded by full, crimson lips that contrasted her ivory skin. She stuck a perfectly manicured hand out toward me.

"Charlie Bourg," she said, her voice reflecting the classic sexiness of Marilyn Monroe. "So nice to meet you, Sookie."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How do you two know each other?"

"Charlotte is my decorator," Bill said, looking at her with a smile.

"Bill's got such a great place, it needs a little sprucing up," she said nudging him and winking an emerald eye.

"Well, you sure as hell look like you're looking forward to _sprucing up_ Bill," I said with an attitude.

Eric's cool hand gripped my wrist with force and I looked back at him. His face was tight, eyes furrowed and almost hurt.

"We ought to be going now. Eric," Bill said with a nod, then looked to me like he had a million things to say, but instead decided on, "Goodnight Sookie," before he and Charlotte walked out of the office.

"Eric, what'd you go and grab me like that for!" I asked.

He still held his grip on my wrist. "Sookie, I need to make things precisely clear. You are _mine_. You will never, _ever_ look at Bill Compton the way you just did again."

Great. Just great.

"Eric, I wasn't-"

"No. I am two thousand years old, I know jealously when I observe it." His perfect lips mouthed the intense words as he stood, towering over me.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous, I'm...just..surprised, that's all."

Eric's oceanic eyes drifted, looking emptily away onto the wall behind us, his hand still holding my wrist tightly.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked.

He turned back toward me and applied pressure against my body so my back was arched against the table, and his long, lean body was hovering against mine. He studied my face before carefully, tactfully like a predator. This was not sweet and cuddly Eric, or hot and steamy Viking Eric. This was _vampire_ Eric. His beautiful face was cetimeters away from mine, his eyes deadpan set on mine, and his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Sookie, I have allowed you to hurt my feelings...Are you aware of how precious...how rare a power that is to have over me?" He spoke so softly for being so upset.

I let out a nervous release of air against his perfectly pouty lips.

"Answer me," he said in a whisper.

"Yes," I gulped. "I am," I said, my lower lip caressing the parting of his mouth.

He nuzzled his lips against mine and closed his eyes, his long eyelashes nearly resting on the tops of his chiseled cheekbones.

"And do I have your appreciation?" He mumbled, dragging my lower lip between his. "Your utter...absolute...unconditional...infallible appreciation?"

My heart was banging loudly against the walls of my chest and I breathed heavily onto his lips, which were teasing my ridiculously. Beyond my sexual desires, I understood something so profound....Eric Northman, in his own, semitwisted, vampire way, had just told me he loved me, and was asking me if I loved him too. I figured since he was having trouble directly saying it, I'd just say it myself.

"Eric, I l-" I started, but was interrupted my Eric's lips finally taking mine in fully. I parted my lips and he tickled my tongue with the tip of his, then sucked at my bottom lip. Oh God... Before he spoke, his teeth nipped at my bottom lip, tugging seductively at the flesh.

"Sookie, let's go," he said.

And I agreed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eric, deciding not to show off his flight skills, followed my little yellow car in his much pricier one back to my home in Bon Temps. I drove nearly fifteen over the speed limit, but Eric called my cell and instructed for me to be more careful, but I told him I was simply anticipating our first night in my home together. He parked behind me, and placed his hand on the small of my back as we climbed the few steps to my doorway. When I unlocked the door, I noticed he was hesitant.

"Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot," I exclaimed.

His lips formed a sexy smirk.

"Come on in!"

He followed me in, gazing around the place, soaking it all in. He raised an eyebrow. "Your home is very...classy."

"Well, thanks," I shrugged. "Uhm, so... I'm gonna run upstairs and take a quick shower. How 'bout you just stay down here and relax? Put those big feet up for a little rest," I winked.

He nodded and placed his hand on the small of my back. "Take your time," he said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Reluctantly, I headed upstairs for a shower. What can I say? I'm a girl that likes her showers. I ran the water, and stepped my red-toenailed feet into the hot, steamy fall. I applied a luscious shampoo lather to my hair, as well as conditioner, softening my blonde tresses. I applied a rose-honey scented body wash to my loufa and caressed my tanned skin before rinsing off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. I dried the moisture from my body and hair, and slipped into a white, empire-waist camisole and matching lace boyshorts.

I crept into the darkness downstairs, calling out for Eric over the sounds of soft music playing in the background. I tiptoed into the living room. No Eric. I turned to approach the kitchen when I felt a finger slide down my back.

"I'm right here, Sookie," he said from behind me. He greeted me with a succulent kiss on my neck, ran his large but delicate fingers through my hair and down my chest, grazing my already hardened nipple. My hand found it's way to the back of Eric's head and I pushed it forwards slightly, to let him know I was ready. His tongue slid across my milky neck, up my jawline and onto my ear, which he playfully nipped at.

I turned to face him. God, he was so tall and dominating, although I knew his insides were made of honey. I stood on my tiptoes and threw my arms around his neck. He then cupped one lengthy arm underneath my bottom, the other across my lower back, and lifted me up to where he was cradling me in his arms carrying me up the staircase, all the while his eyes melting into mine.

Eric layed my yearning body gently down on my bed, adorned by a downy white comforter, and my trembling hands met the soft fabric of his shirt, which I unbuttoned to reveal his gloriously defined chest and abdomen. Those Nordic eyes looked at me intensely as I unzipped his pants, then he shifted and brushed them off the bed and onto the floor. He was wearing black underwear that covered about a third of his thigh, but I decided they were unnecessary and slid them off, revelealing his hard and ample member. Eric's exquisite face came to mine and he lightly kissed my nose, making me giggle, then his lips met mine with intensity. His damp lips puckered against the skin of my neck, then down my chest before he met the white fabric of my camisole. Those alabaster fangs introduced themselves once more, and the look in his eye was a mixture of both animalistic lust, as well as delicate fondness for me. His teeth slid the straps of my camisole down before they met in between my breasts and slowly, carefully, tore the fabric all the way down to my navel, as if it were made of paper.

My heart pounded loudly. "Eric...you tore my cami."

A devilishly handsome smirk framed his pearly fangs. "I'll buy you a new one," he said kissing my now bare chest. "I'll buy you a _thousand_ new ones." He kissed me all the way back upwards to my face and shifted his body onto me, so that I could feel the heat of his hard cock against my wet, pulsating cunt. The only thing that separated our nether regions from colliding was a tiny layer of fabric that was my panties. Eric slid his index and middle fingers down my panties, quickly finding my heat and rubbing my clit tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly inserted himself into me, stretching my vaginal walls in the utmost pleasurable way, sinking deep inside of me as if he were touching my core. His perfectly shaped behind moved forward as he thrust rhythmically, though gently, inside of me. The pleasure, the feeling was so intense, slow and steady with the power of a steam engine. It was almost painful to be fucked so slowly and deeply, but it hurt _so_ good. I let out a squirming moan of pleasure as I wrapped my leg around his perfect bottom and he sank even deeper into me, making me feel as if I was about to burst. I jutted my curvy hips forward and Eric's lips released a sensual moan into my ear, making me shiver as his teeth dragged into the skin just below my ear. I realized the snagging of his fangs had caused me to bleed a little when I felt the moisture of his tongue slowly lick the area. He finished a moment after, then looked me directly in the eyes. He had a small spot of blood on his lips, which he licked as he thrust into me more. This was so deliciously good it was unbearable.

"Eric....Oh...Oh...Uh-ohmygod," I breathed outward.

"Sookie, look me in the eye," he said with a grunt. I could feel myself about to come.

I looked at his beautiful eyes once more as I felt the pressure in between my legs, the pounding, the pulsating.

"I want to look in your eyes as I make you come," he said onto my lips.

I exhaled heartily. If I could think straight, I'd say that that's about the hottest thing a guy's ever said to me in bed. And that's why only moments after that, I came like an explosion, as did he, filling my cunt with the warmth of his climax, and all the while, his blue eyes intensely magnetic towards mine.

Eric, still inside me though we had both came, moaned loudly and his head fell onto my shoulder. His chilly hand found mine and he grasped it, interwinding our fingers tightly as I waited a few minutes to catch my breath. When my breathing was steady, Eric's head popped up and he removed himself from me, then pecked me on the lips before he spoke.

"Sookie....I don't believe I've ever felt anything that intense before."

I brushed a piece of blonde hair from his face and smiled.

"Neither have I."

He smiled sweetly, light radiating from his angelic face. He rolled to his side and pulled me close to him, his long, strong arms wrapped around me, hugging me like I was going to be carried away by a forceful wind. We were cuddling so that my nose and mouth were at his Adam's apple, which I kissed tenderly and he chuckled. I loved kissing every little perfect part of my Eric Northman.

"Eric," I said nervously. "I...I think..I think that I love you," I blurted out.

To my surprise, he answered almost immediately and without any hesitation.

"And I, you, Sookie Stackhouse."

Those words made me smile as I fell asleep, and probably throughout the entire peaceful night with my Viking. I didn't dream of anything that night, though who could have anything better to dream about when they're in the arms of Eric Northman?

I woke the next morning to find that Eric had purchased some new curtains for my entire house. 100% UV-ray blocking panels, to be exact. They were pretty chic too, like modern, pale white, rectangular thin slabs on my windows. Very avant garde.

I was disappointed to see that Eric was no longer cuddling me against him, so I rolled out of bed, slipped into an old, but comfy pink robe, and trotted downstairs to the smell of....maple syrup?

The small T.V. I had in the kitchen was turned to the Food Network, where my tall Viking was standing (in those adorably hot underwear), with a hand on his hip and the other hand holding a spatula, watching an episode of Paula Dehn, and apparently, making his girlfriend pancakes.

"Good mornin'," I said with a bright smile.

Eric turned and smiled. "I'm learning to cook."

"And why would you go and do somethin' like that?" I asked playfully.

"To get what I'm getting right now: that pretty little smile on your face," he said.

I couldn't help but blush at his sweet statement. I also couldn't help but notice that my kitchen just didn't seem the same without the sunlight pouring in as it usually did during mornings.

"I see you've noticed the new window treatments. They're removable by remote. I assumed that you'd be fine with me having the workers install them late last night after you'd went to bed. They...tend to make things easier for my kind. Vampire's aren't early birds," he winked.

"No! I like them. I really do, they're _real_ cute in their own way. It's like your own little touch in my house," I said reaching up to place my hand on his face.

"Good," he nodded with a smile. "I'm glad that you like them."

"So...pancakes, huh?" I raised an eyebrow as he flipped one in the pan. He was doing a pretty good job for not having cooked in the past couple thousand years.

"Correct. You'll have to understand that pancakes are very traditional in Swedish culture. Although, during my Viking days, Aunt Jemimah wasn't exactly a popular item."

I slapped his chest playfully and smiled wide up at him. He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on my lips before pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I did so, then he came behind me, kissed me gently on the neck, and presented a perfect stack of pancakes to me. I dug in, and it was, much like everything else he does, incredibly delicious. I watched him heat up a TruBlood in the microwave and he looked back adoringly at me. And I could tell already that today was going to be a perfect, perfect day.

*****************************************************************************************************************

THANKS for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I think this is my favorite hook-up scene between Eric and Sookie, just because of the intensity of their sexual chemistry and the strength of their feelings for one another. Lots of ideas are swarming through my head for Part 7, and I can say that as of right now, there will be appearances from Bill, Caroline, Sam, Lafayette, Tara (and the rest of the Merlotte's regulars) as well as Pam and Queen Sophie-Ann. It's going to be quite dramatic and very unexpected. Be prepared, readers!!!!

Love ;)  
Jaclina


	7. Chapter 7

_**PART SEVEN**_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

HEY GUYS! Thanks SO much to all of you who added me/my story to your favorites, and to your alerts. It is MUCH appreciated! Also, as I mentioned in a review of a previous chapter, I was confusing my own self with the character Charlotte. I was flip-flopping between the names, but her name is Charlotte. Sorry again! Enjoy the read, it's a twisted one! :)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Another round boys?" I asked the square table of Andy Bellefleur, Hoyt Fortenberry, and my brother Jason.

Andy raised his hand up and shook his head, "Diet Coke."

"Beer for us," Jason said, leaning back in his chair.

I raised an eyebrow, then moved my head in a single nod and walked toward the bar where Tara, finally back to work, was pouring Grey Goose into a glass.

"Look at you, walkin' around like you just won the god damn lottery," Tara winked.

I was so relieved she wasn't upset when I told her I was seeing Eric. Of course she cursed me out, called me stupid and irresponsible and "completely motherfuckin' crazy," but, ya know, she does that a lot so it's no biggie. We talked for a while, and she understood that Eric and I had true feelings for each other, although she did tell me to be careful.

I smiled a bright smile. "I need a pitcher of Bud light for Jason and Hoyt."

She reached for the pitcher then pulled the draft. "So where is that vampire boyfriend of yours?"

"A business meeting," I shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow. "What kinda business has he got goin' on besides sittin' on a throne in the middle of Fangtasia?"

"Tara Thornton, Eric is a _very_ busy man. Why, he's always got to oversee things at the bar, _plus_ he's a Sheriff."

"Mmmhhhmm," she mumbled and slid the pitcher across the bar.

"What exactly are you talkin' about?" I asked putting a hand on my hip, and noticing that Lafayette was approaching us.

"Have you seen your man? Well, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but he's real fuckin' good lookin'. _And_ a vampire," Tara exclaimed.

"And baby, that ain't a good combination in _no_ man, especially if he a dead man," Lafayette added.

Here they go again.

"You two! I am about sick of it! Eric and I are as serious as a heart attack, and he is _not_ going to cheat on me!"

I stormed off and the rest of the night wasn't filled with the same witty chemistry between all of us. Sam and I closed up the bar and he followed me to my little yellow vehicle, his hands stiff in the pockets of his tight-fitting jeans.

"So...you wanna talk about the fight you and Tara and Lafayette had?" he asked.

"No, Sam, I really do not. I've already got a lot of completely insane aspects to my life, and all I could ever ask for in a friend is that they be there for me. And obviously, Lafayette and Tara are too catty to do that."

He stopped in front of me and put a hand gently on my shoulder, his eyes sympathetic. "I'll be here for you, Sook."

I smiled weakly. "I know, Sam. I know."

He patted me on the back before I got into my car and drove off to Eric's house.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I tapped on the door to Eric's lavish home and waited for a moment. He told me he was taking a few days off to "take care of some issues" but I didn't bother to ask. I can't even imagine all the grotesque things he has to witness as sheriff. It's all so dark and secrative, and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't want _him_ to be a part of it. I tapped a little louder. Still nothing. I bunched my hand into a fist and struck the door a loud, deep three times. Nothing. But I knew he was inside, as all windows on the first level were lit up by candlelight. I decided to skip formalities and just go in. I found the door was unlocked, and stepped into his home, which was very chic and dark, filled with things both modern and ancient. I made my way to his personal library, the room he was in most of the time, but the noise I heard was something rather unsettling. It was the moans of a man and a woman.

The man, obviously him. The woman....? I didn't even want to know. I felt frozen in time and space. Paralyzed with disappointment and hurt. Those four stupid little words that had been uttered to me shot through my head over and over like a migraine. _I told you so_. Who was behind that oak door, sighing and grunting with the same pleasures my Viking had given to me earlier that morning? Who the hell was this bitch? Then, at that moment, I realized that the question wasn't _Who the hell is this bitch?_ Because those moans and groans and sighs and pants were not coming from one woman's mouth. Oh my God. Eric Northman is having a threesome. Now I was more than upset. I was fucking _livid_.

When I flung the door open, I was shocked, though not in the same way I thought I would be. Lying on a chaise was a young girl, probably still in her teens, with strawberry blonde hair, her perfect perky breasts presenting hardened nipples, her back arched upward in pleasure. Between her legs was the head of Queen Sophie-Ann, and at her neck, with his hand cradling her head, was Eric. Both vampires were naked, Sophie-Ann's bottom plump and sticking out in the air, and Eric's muscular physique encompassing the strawberry blonde girl's body. It all became clear what was happening when both vampires, as well as the human, looked up at me, Eric and Sophie-Ann with blood on their lips and chins.

"Oh....my....G-" I started.

"Miss Stackhouse. Eric and I were just having a little business meeting. I decided I'd bring lunch," Queen Sophie-Ann shurgged with a sarcastic smile.

"Sookie...you should not have walked in on us like this," Eric said through his alabaster fangs.

I stood, flabbergasted. The young woman lying on the chaise trembled as Eric's hand carressed her breast.

"Why....Why am I so surprised?" I said to my own embarrassment as tears started to form in my eyes. "You've just managed to make me look like a complete fool."

"Sookie, you must understand this situtation is very hard to explain," Eric said as Sophie-Ann approached him.

Sophie-Ann's wet tongue traced Eric's fangs and her hand found his hard member in a tight squeeze. "Mmm, Viking. Perhaps I missed a man's touch after all," she said erotically.

I couldn't breathe. I felt faint, almost. But moreso, I felt absolutely deceived. Of course he would do something like this to me. Of course he's a thousand year old, God-like, gorgeous vampire. How stupid of me to expect that he'd be monogamous. How stupid of me to think that he meant it when he said he loved me. I turned on the heel of my white sneaker and ran out of the house as fast as my legs would let me. There was no struggle between Eric and I. I'm sure he simply kept letting Sophie-Ann and whoever the human was please him, and vice versa. As I ran to my car, my clothes became soaked with rain water that now poured from the humid sky. I didn't even wipe my face off as I got into my car, inserted the key, and stomped the excellerator to the floor of my car. A million things ran through my head so quickly that I couldn't even focus on a single thought. That is, until I saw the headlights of a car, heard the loud shriek of a horn, the damp squeaking of my breaks, and then, the collision of metal. My senses were gone then. Everything, black.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry to do this to you, I just wanted to separate the chapters that included this incident, as well as another incident coming in Chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!!!

xoxo,

Jaclina 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**PART EIGHT**_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry to leave you guys hanging at the end of Chapter 7! I felt it was necessary to separate the car crash in Chapter 7 from what's going to happen in Chapter 8. Here it goes! Oh, by the way, Eric's outfit is meant to be fashioned exactly like the clothes he (the very yummy Alexander Skarsgard) wore in Lady Gaga's video for "Paparazzi". He looked damn fine in that video, and I just wanted to create a small ode to that. Enjoy!!! :D

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I couldn't see. I could feel the downpour of rain against my body, but only from the waist up. Below that, I felt nothing. Everything was hot and sticky, my lungs felt on fire as I tried to inhale. I couldn't even scream for help. I knew it then, lying there in the middle of the flooded road, the only light coming from random bursts of lightning which I could sense from my shut eyes, that death was near. As I gathered every last ounce of the strength I still had left, I attempted to scream, but my failed attempt to shout was interrupted by some sort of cold, wet, boney pressure against my mouth. I was able to smell, recognizing the invitingly warm masculine scent of the shirt sleeve, and I soon recognized that it was Bill Compton's bleeding wrist at my mouth.

"Sookie! Sookie, there is no time! Drink!" Bill shouted.

I didn't waste anytime trying to explain anything to him. I merely pursed my lips and tried my damndest to drink. His blood was a bizarre combination of a metallic tang and a sweet aftertaste, and with each miniscule swallow I felt my wounds slowly close and I regained feeling in my legs. I was taking faster and larger gulps now, the lukewarm blood coating my throat as it went down. Suddenly, I heard several sirens approach. Bill snatched his wrist away from me quickly, and Sheriff Deerborn slammed his squad car door shut with a loud thud as he and the EMTs approached me.

That's the last thing I remember. The rest of the night's events were a blur. I remember riding to the hospital on the hard stretcher in the ambulence, my frail hand sandwiched between Bill's large ones. The sudden jerk of the needle from the IV into my arm, the subtle beeping of the heart monitor in the flourescent hospital room. The sweet, small kisses Bill planted on my forehead. Then sleep, deep, dark, thoughtless sleep.

"Sookie," Bill said, waking me.

My eyelids slowly parted and I saw him peering over me, his face looking sunk-in from sleep deprivation, but still handsome as ever.

"Bill. Oh my God-"

"You're fine now," he said, his fingers caresssing my hair. "Sookie, what happened?"

I couldn't help myself. The night had been so hectic, with Eric and his other women, with the car accident, how strangely comfortable it still felt to be in Bill's arms. I told Bill the whole story then and there. Everything about Eric and I, and what he had done, how I ran off, then the accident happened.

Bill began shaking with fury as I told him what Eric had done to me.

"I see. I'm going to go have a chat with Eric Northman," Bill said. "Though I sincerely doubt he'll get much talking in when I drive a stake through his heart."

"NO!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist. "Just...just don't make the situation worse," I blinked through my tears. "I....I just can't believe I ever trusted him. I'm so sorry, Bill. I'm so sorr-"

I could say no more, because at that moment Bill's lips met mine in a kiss sweeter and richer than honey. Our lips and tongues moved together as if they'd never been apart. I had missed him, truly, and it showed as I began to unbutton his shirt, my fingers reminiscing over his body. When his shirt was off, revealing his pale muscles, he lied on top of me, his hard erection applying pressure to my stomach.

"Sookie, I love you," he whispered, just before his fangs presented themselves. It was as if it were my first time seeing them. His beautiful, pointed fangs framed by his perfectly curved lips, skimmed the skin on my neck delicately, just before they dove in...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next evening, I decided to spend the night alone. No word from Eric, though I assumed he (as well as Bill) had been getting their vampire day sleep, though now the sun had just set. Sam was absolutely horrified about the accident, and gave me a week's paid vacation. Though it seemed like I saw just as much of him today as I did every other day. He came to make sure I was "all right" about seven times. Lafayette and Tara had brought all sorts of food, including a scrumptious apple pie I was eating along with a hot cup of tea. I maneuvered off the couch and paused the old Bette Davis movie I was watching, wrapped my pink robe around myself. I had no aches at all, thanks to the miracles of vampire blood. Though my body was in no pain, my mind was still wandering. I felt so safe with Bill, so happy that he was there to rescue me once more. I knew for a fact that I still loved him. But something deep within me still yearned uncontrollably for my Viking.

I attempted to put those thoughts aside as I strolled into the kitchen and poured myself another cup of tea. As I watched the clover honey fall into the hot liquid like ribbons, I heard a rustle in the living room. I turned my head, flipping my blonde hair to one side. The word "Bill" almost came out of my mouth, but I stopped myself when I saw I was incorrect. Standing there was a vampire indeed, but it was definitely not Bill Compton. The familiar slow, predatory footsteps approached me. Black as coal shoes adorned the large feet, connected to long legs dressed in immaculately tailored dress pants. One hand on a long, pale muscular arm was in his pocket, the other, clutching his black suspenders, which peeked through his tailored jacket as he moved toward me. Then that voice, so smooth, slightly accented, poured through those perfect lips of his.

"Let me speak," Eric said.

But no matter how handsome he looked, how much my heart fluttered, or how quickly I felt the area in between my legs twitch in delight at the mere sight of him, I refused to let that bastard speak. I grabbed the hot tea kettle and chucked it at him as hard as I could. The near boiling water singed the flesh of his arm a little, but it healed in seconds as I noticed when he grabbed me and pinned my wrists to the edge of the counter.

"Stop," he said sternly.

I wanted to say something witty, something so smart that would prove I was better than him, that I didn't need him. But all I could do was start sobbing like an unfed baby, barely able to catch my breath through the wails.

"Darling," he brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "Do not cry."

My sobs were violent now, I couldn't even stand up. I wanted to badly to reach out to him, to kiss him, to make love to him, but the image of him with the other women plagued my mind as I sank to the floor. Eric bent down on his knee, and through my blurred vision, I saw two red pearls adorning the corners of his eyes. He was crying too.

"I hate you!" I shrieked so loud it hurt my own hears, a ringing sound following my scream. I formed my hands into fists and began thumping them as hard as I could against his muscular chest. .

"I beg you to just listen," he began.

What else could I do?

"What you witnessed was in all honesty, a business meeting."

I blinked.

"Queen Sophie-Ann offered a promotion to me, as Sheriff of a larger area. She has asked me several times, and I had yet to give her an answer. The area is larger, very prestigious, and well-deserved on my part. But I did not immediately say yes because I knew it meant I would be away from you. And with as much danger as you get into, I simply cannot have that," he paused to hold my hand in his, his long fingers laced between my trembling ones.

"The queen demanded I give myself to her. She insisted that I participate in the...the act you saw. You must understand, she is my employer of sorts. Sexual acts such as those are not considered special among vampires. Sookie, please. I cannot forgive myself for what happened to you. I don't even expect you to understand, it's just too far from your good nature to understand," he mumbled as tears began to fall down his perfectly chisled face. "I just hope that you will try."

I couldn't help but still be upset, even though my heart was breaking for him.

"Bill would never, _never_ do that to me!" I exclaimed.

His face stiffened, almost sickened as he slid my robe off my shoulder, lighting my skin afire with anticipation. His eyes glared at the fang marks on my neck.

"But apparently, Bill Compton has done _something_ to you," he whispered.

Before I knew it, Eric had stood up in a quick burst, and struck my stove with a massive force, leaving an indentation that split it nearly to the linoleum. He paced toward me, and I became paralyzed with fear. Eric's hands cupped the back of my head and his enbowed lips subtly grazed mine as he spoke, almost inaudibly.

"Sookie. Please understand, vampires and humans have immeseley different customs. Please understand, I love you. And only you. Not much stays permanent in the long life of a vampire. But you, Sookie Stackhouse, are certain to inhabit my heart for eternity."

Through my big, tear-swollen eyes, I examined his face, the blood pouring down from his eyes in streams which I traced delicately with my index finger.

He looked at me, more full of fear than I'd ever seen him before. Those baby blue eyes begged my forgiveness.

"I....I" I stammered.

"Say it Sookie. I'm dying to hear the words come from your mouth," he burned those oceanic eyes into mine, before closing them and applying his velvety lips to mine. "I'll say it a thousand times," he said in between luscious kisses. "I love you," he bit my lip lightly. "I love you," he mouthed as his arms wrapped around my body, encompassing me like a shivering child.

"I love you, too," I sobbed.

Eric lifted me in his arms, both our faces dampened my salty tears, mine mere saline, his thousand year old blood, and cradled me in his strong arms up to my bedroom, all the while our lips locked together passionately. He laid me down daintily on my plush bed, kicked his shoes off, and pulled me to his chest, delicately stroking my hair, his arms locked around me as if I were going to blow away.

"Even if you live to be as old as me, you'll never understand how sorry I am," he said.

"I'll try, darling. I'll try."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! Whose arms will Sookie be in in Chapter 9? Even I don't know! :) Please review, I LOVE you guys and appreciate it SO much!!! :D :D


	9. Chapter 9

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for the reviews, both positive and somewhat negative ;) I think some of your questions will be answered in this chapter (hopefully).

NOTE: I have posted a poll asking my readers to decide who they'd like to see Sookie end up with during the final chapter. Please, please vote on this! It's available on my profile. Thanks a billion!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**PART NINE**_

No sooner than I spoke those words, Eric had pulled me up to his face and smashed his lips into mine, fangs already exposed and poking me between our kisses. I felt as stiff as a board. He was always to quickly able to make me hot, wet, and ready for him, but at this moment I just felt lifeless.

"Stop," I said, bracing my hands against his chest.

"Sookie," he mouthed, his lips at my neck. "Do not play games with me."

Except our whole damn relationship was a game. I had to clear my head, this was all way too much, way too fast. What I needed was to be alone, was to set Eric Northman in his place. Of course I still loved him, though, of course, I felt like sometimes I still loved Bill. But I had to set him in his place. I _had_ to make him work for it. I needed to know then and there if he was willing to do the right thing, to treat me the way a girl wants to be treated, regardless of whatever ridiculous reason he had for hurting me the way he did.

Eric's tongue attempted to slide against mine, and his hand squeezed the mound between my legs. I moaned eagerly, but I forced myself to stop.

"ERIC!" I shouted. "No! No, no, NO!" I hopped off the bed and crossed my arms against my chest.

A blonde eyebrow peaked on Eric's furrowed face, as he raised up on his arms, his erection so massive it nearly burst out of his pants.

"Eric," I began my speech. "I just _can't_ do this right now. I need to be alone, to clear my head. Ya know, my Gran didn't raise me to just roll over and take this treatment like a damn dog!"

Eric was holding me in a flash. "Sookie, I beg you."

I exhaled a long, deep sigh.

Eric suddenly knelt down, his head resting against my tummy, his large hands on the small of my back like a child clinging to his mother who's about to abandon him.

"You will _not_ leave me Sookie. There is _no_ question. I am in your veins, your heart, until the day you die," he whispered.

I knew he was right. But it didn't change my mind.

"As you wish, then. Though, I'm not entirely comfortable leaving you by yourself," he said, standing up.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Bill will be here later," I said.

His crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"Remind him of the fact that I am five times his age and roughly a thousand times more powerful than he," Eric muttered. He brushed past me, then said goodbye with a kiss, soft as an infant's touch, on my lips. He was gone then, no evidence of him having been here whatsover. Other than the fact that my heart was fluttering like a butterfly with a broken wing.

I packed a small suitcase, folding in neatly a pair of black shorts and a Merlotte's t-shirt, a pair of socks, panties, and a bra, as well as some toiletries. I left a note for Bill, telling him that I was gone to a friend's house for the night and needed to be alone for a bit, hesitating when I signed the words "Love, Sookie." I then double checked to make sure my front door was locked, and drove off to the house of the only man I felt safe with at this point.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Aw Sookie-Sookie!" Lafayette answered the door of his house, a blunt in his hand. "Baby girl, it's been quite some time since you visited."

He motioned for me to sit on the couch, and his legs adorned by leopard print pajamas found their way to a chair across the coffee table from where I sat.

"So," he inhaled his cigar, "What's goin' on in that pretty lil' head of yours?"

I sighed. "It's Eric. Well, it's Bill. Actually, it's both."

"Mmmhmm. Conflicted between two men, I know how it goes girl."

I shook my blonde ponytail. "No, no. Before the accident, and thanks for visiting me by the way, but anyways, somethin' real bad happened between Eric and I."

Lafayette pursed his painted lips and reached for his coffee cup, only to scowl when he realized it was empty.

"I think this conversation requires a lil bit of liquor, if you don't mind me sayin' so," he stood. "What can I get ya?"

"Oh, just a gin and tonic."

Moments later, he presented me with one in a pink glass, before sitting down and crossing his legs.

"You was sayin'?"

I cleared my throat. "Right, so. The night of the accident, I was on my way to visit Eric. He didn't answer the door, and I just assumed I'd open it and just go right on in. Except when I did, I found him naked with two other women."

Lafayette's heavily makeup-ed eyes widened. "Was this 'round dinner time?"

"Well, one of the women was a vampire. And she and Eric were feeding on the other one. But I could tell they had all been, ya know."

He nodded. "Freakin'."

"Right. So then I just completely freaked out, ran outside to my car, and the next thing I know I'd gotten into a car accident, and Bill was there to save me. Then one thing led to another, and he and I made love."

Lafayette held a hand up and squinted. "Wait up. Who was in the car you crashed into?"

Oh my God. I hadn't ever thought of it. Christ Allmighty, what if they didn't make it?

I shrugged, completely baffled now. "I, I guess...Well, shucks, they never told me.."

"Hmm. And Mista Bill Compton just so happened to be there. Just so happened to find you in a situation where you would need to drink his blood in order to live? Just so happened to feed you blood which gives you a stronger sexual attraction to him?" He took a gulp of liquor from his coffee mug. "Sookie Stackhouse, you smart enough to know betta."

I gasped. Of course. I remember the car now, a bright vivid flash of silver. It had undoubtedly been Bill's. He's a vampire, of course he would survive a car crash, and of course he would know that I would need to drink his blood to live, so I'd have no objection. Then to...to _seduce_ me afterward, while I was still in the hospital? It was just unfathomable. Both he and Eric had shown their true colors last night: Eric, nothing more than a playboy who's only interested in pleasing the boss (as he put it) and Bill, a neurotic, devious, manipulative phony. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Oh my word. Lafayette, I think I'll have another," I said, and raised my glass toward him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Evenin' Sook," Sam greeted me, his smile all pearly white teeth gleaming through smooth lips, contrasting the scruff of his face.

"Hey there, Sam," I said with a smile as I clocked in to work for the day.

"Listen, I really just think you need to be at home right now. You're the best darn waitress we got here, but I don't wanna have you workin' without much time after the accident," Sam said, leaning in towards me looking adorably concerned, a hand in the pocket of his form-fitting jeans.

But I had to come to work. With all that's went on, I couldn't sit home and mope, or even at Laffayette's because, shucks, he'd be here at Merlotte's.

"Naw, Sam. It's really no biggie. I got bored all by myself. There's only so much TCM I can watch in one day before I go nuts," I said, a failed attempt at humor.

Sam, however, was very serious. "Well, there's only so much of you gettin' into dangerous situations like that that _I_ can take." He shuffled closer to me.

"You scare the hell outta me sometimes. I just...I just couldn't take it if somethin' ever happened to you," he stammered.

Sam Merlotte is probably the most genuine man I know. Notice I didn't say vampire, because not a damn thing appears to be genuine in either Bill or Eric. Sam looked so lost, so very afraid, and so adorable that I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck and give him a comforting hug. This manly, rough hands were on the small of my back. He smelled like the most strangeley delicious combination of laundry detergent and pine, and he was hot. Much, much, much warmer than the cold bodies of Bill and Eric that I'd become accustomed to. And then I realized something else, something very different and very significant about Sam Merlotte. His heart was beating. I could feel it, ever so slightly beating against my collarbone. So bizarre that I would be so delighted and surprised by such a normal thing. Though, I guess it hadn't ever been _normal_ for me. I was counting the beats of his heart, and I could feel him half-smiling above me. One-two. Three-four. Five-six. Seven-eight.

"Hey there!" interrupted a somewhat familiar voice.

Startled, I quickly withdrew my arms from behind Sam's neck, and he stepped nearly a foot away from me as we both turned to the person speaking.

It was her. That long, chocolate hair like ribbons. Those unmistakably deep, beautiful green eyes. That buttery voice. That sickening feeling in my stomach telling me this bitch was up to _no_ good.

"Remember me?" she asked, waving a delicate hand and flashing a smile so perfect it made me grimace. Like I could forget a face like that.

Sam turned to me, looking a little puzzled. "Oh. Sookie, how do you know Charlotte?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's setting up some drama for the future parts to come! I already have all the scenarios planned out, but I'd really like to get your opinions on who Sookie should be with in the end. Eric, Bill, or Sam? My vote goes to Laffayette :D But I kind of have an idea of who you'll pick! PLEASE review, and as always,

Hugs and kisses,

Jaclina


End file.
